


more than just friends

by Firestorm0108



Category: The Gifted (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 00:12:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17887826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firestorm0108/pseuds/Firestorm0108
Summary: this has Andy at age 19 and  Lorna at age 23 but most everything else is the same. first chapter is a set up second chapter is the actual smut then i'll try and do every other chapter is smut.





	1. slipping out of control

Andy was still shaking, he’d just got back from the prison break job, he sent Laura flying. He couldn't stop seeing her, the blood, she wasn't moving. He’d went to check on her and got the blood on himself as he noticed this as he ripped his shirt off and threw it across the room as he looked at his hands and scrubbed them as hard as he could as blood pounded in his ears. “Andy...Andy...ANDY” he was forced to move his head as he was looking at someone, it was Lorna. As he focused on her he realised the room, no the whole building, was shaking he focused on Lorna as she was telling him something “breath” she said “you need to calm down” she continued as Andy just looked back at his hands, the blood still staining them. She forced his face to look at her again. Looked at her chest noticing she was taking deep breaths as he followed it. The blood pounding in his ears quieted and the shanking slowed as his heart started to feel his heart slowed back to resting pace. Lorna looked at him worried “are you ok?” she asked rubbing his shoulder as he nodded “sorry it's just” he said looking at his hands realising the blood had completely gone. “I hurt her” he said “i tried to limit my power but it still sent her flying” he said as she nodded “i didn't realise how strong you really were” Lorna said as she looked around Andy just nodded grimly “and it's always there, i just try to contain it which only makes it stronger” he said as he walked out of the room as she followed behind “it must be hard” she said as they sat on his bed. She never realised how mature he was, he controlled his power almost perfectly spending a lot of time training which also gave him some new definition in his muscles, she was tracing his abbs down his chest as he spoke “are you ok?” he asked snapping her out of it. “Wha...yeah i'm good” she replied as her eyes wandered again as he laughed “if i didn't know better i'd say you were checking me out” he said as she just looked back at his eyes as raised an eyebrow “it's a good thing you know better then isn't it” she said as he winked “well i am known for being dense” he smirked as she laughed “well when your right your right” she said as he mocked insult. “Words hurt you know” he said as they both laughed. “So i might of maybe been checking you out a little” she said as he laughed “should i get a shirt on?” he asked looking down at himself. As if only now realising he wasn't wearing one “no” she said way to quickly as she cured herself “i mean you don't have to it's too hot for a shirt anyway.” she said as he laughed “oh is that right?” he said still laughing as she nodded “well then i find myself with a question” he said nudging her leg with his. “Oh and what might that be?” she asked “well if it's to hot for shirts why do you have both a shirt and jacket on” he said as she laughed “ah you got me” she said taking her jacket of and throwing it in his chair “better?” she asked, she was wearing a tight black tank top, as she looked back at Andy who was suddenly distracted by her chest “now who's checking who out” she said laughing snapping Andy out of it “so not my fault” he said as she looked at him smiling “oh really then who's fault is it?” without missing a beat he replied “clearly it's yours for being beautiful” as then both laughed again “oh so it's all my fault?” she said still smiling as Andy just nodded “i just call it as i see it” he said smiling “so does that me when i check you out it's your fault?” she asked as he shook his head “sorry doesn't work that way” he stated as she looked at him “and why is that” as he thought before smiling “i don't have to explain myself” he said as she smiled again “so you have no idea then” as he put a finger to his lips “shh you'll give away my secret” he said as she laughed again. Her eyes were closed whilst she was laughing when suddenly she felt something soft meet her lips as she opened them she realised Andy was kissing her and she didn't object.


	2. a spark, or maybe a full lighting bolt

Andy saw his opening and guessed it was now or never as he shot forward and planted a kiss on her lips. He could tell she was shocked but she didn't pull back, he grabbed her thighs and lifted her on top his lap her legs either side of him. She moaned into his mouth as he broke the kiss working down her neck as she ran her fingers through his hair before he made his way up and bit her ear “i thought you said it was to hot for shirts” he said in a tone that sent a shiver of delight down her back as she reached for her shirt before Andy twitched his finger and the shirt simply fell apart “that's one way of doing it” she said as he looked at her and smiled as she unhooked her bra and let it drop leaving him stunned as he was fixated on the perfect orbs that were bigger than the bra they were previously imprisoned in would have you believe, he was broken out of it as he heard her laugh “like what you see?” Lorna asked as he simply nodded as he kissed her again before trailing down her neck to her collarbone before reaching her right breast as he kneaded the left with his right hand causing her to loudly moan and start grinding on him which was getting him even hotter as he reached down with if free hand trying to unbutton the front of her jeans, which with his non-dominant hand was harder than he thought but he had time as she was distracted with him kissing and playfully biting her nipple. Eventually he unbuttoned the front of her jeans and reached his hand in causing her to gasp at the contact as she grinded harder as he sunk two fingers into her making her moan loud enough that, if the rooms weren't soundproofed, she’d of probably allerted the entire building. As his two fingers were in her he rubbed her clit with his thumb making her squirm as she leaned into his ear “you've practiced” she whispered as he shook his head and stopped kissing her breast causing a disappointed moan to escape her lips “this is all just from, uh, research” he said smiling as she laughed “what so you've never?” as he shook his head “wasn't a very popular kid in highschool and being on the run doesn't give many chances” he said as he entered another finger into her causing her to give a long deep moan making him smile even wider, if it were possible, “well this must be beginners lu…” she was cut off as he curled his fingers and rubbed his thumb back and forth as fast as he can causing her to climax riding his fingers as he was helping her ride her orgasm. As she opened her eyes he just looked at her innocently “beginners luck?” he questioned as she looked at him “oh shut up” she said as she kissed him again working on his belt as his finger flinched again as his belt fell off “thanks” she smirked as he winked at her as she got off him causing him to moan disapproving having to remove his hands from her. As she pulled his trousers and boxers down. As she knelt on the floor she was stunned as she looked up at him causing him to get lost in her beautiful eyes as she motioned to his member “you've been holding out on me” she said, he had a nine inch member, he was never really sure if that was good or not but this was some good verification as she licked it from base to tip before swallowing as much as she could leaving two inches exposed as she came back up again and did it again using her hands to work the rest of the shaft she couldn't fit and Andy couldn't believe his luck watching this goddess bobbing up and down on his cock moaning which increased the pleasure he was already feeling as he tried to stop himself from bucking up to meet her as she pulled him out with a audible pop as she smiled up at him if you want to help the rest fit in your welcome to try” she said seductively as she continued as he ran his fingers through her hair and forcing her further down, leaving only an inch left out of her mouth as he moaned causing her to try harder to get the rest in, unsuccessfully, as she came up again as Andy forced her down faster and harder this time causing her to swallow his entire member as her nose touched the base as he moaned forcing her up and down at his speed doing it much faster than she was as he felt himself tightened as he leg go to steadied himself on the edge of the bed and she kept going as he murmured “Lorna...i'm going to” as he climaxed as she went all the way down to the base and swallowed every drop as he lied back on the bed as she climbed back up and kissed him before resting her head on his chest as they both panted “we should do this more often” he said as she smiled and nodded “best idea you've ever had” she replied as he chuckled “well when your right” he said as they both laughed.


	3. training

Andy woke up the next day realising he was alone, Lorna spent the night, he knew that much but she must of left. He reached to his head where there was a post it note he took it off before turning it around to read it ‘thanks for ruining my shirt’ and next to it was a winking face he smiled as he threw the duvet off and got up and made his way to the shower, it was warm and he just stood there letting the water flow over him as he heard a knock on the bathroom door “yeah?” he asked getting out the shower and wrapping himself in a towel around his waist. The door opened and it was one of the triplets, he could never tell them apart but he had fun guessing, the woman was blushing as he looked at them “uh...Esme right?” he said as she looked at his face and smile “yeah” she nodded as as he raised his hands in victory “i knew i'd get the hang of that eventually” he said as she chuckled a little “congratulations” he was actually pretty proud of himself as he smiled at her “so what can i do for you?” he asked looking at her as she opened the door fully stepping thru, she was wearing a short skirt and tight button up shirt with short sleeves, “oh your wanted in the training room to see the new recruits” she said as he nodded “sure i'll be there in a second” he said looking at her as she nodded “she was about to close the door before something white moving caught her eye was she looked again noticing that Andy’s towel fell off as he looked down for a couple seconds in shock before shooting down to pick it up again wrapping himself up again “sorry about that” he said as she shook her head “oh… that's...it's...i'll just wait outside” she said as she closed the door and Andy was stuck standing there embarrassed. 

He walked out of his room and Esme was waiting for him like she said she smiled sheepishly as he nodded. They walked to the training room and standing there were three people with gadgets all over them measuring there power outputs and various other things, Lorna was also there and she smiled as he walked in, she was being chatted up by one of the new trainees. He walked over and stood next to Lorna as the man looked at him “were in the middle of something” he said motioning between himself and Lorna as Andy smiled and Lorna raised her eyebrow “oh are we now?” she asked as the man winked at her and looked back and Andy “do you know who i am?” he said as Andy shook his head slightly “i'm guessing the bottom of the barrel” he said which made Lorna scoff as the man stepped up to Andy leaving less than an inch between them “i'm warning you” the man said as Andy just smirked “oh are you” he asked as Lorna told him he probably shouldn't “don't worry sweet cheeks i've…” before he could finish Andy waved his hand as the block went flying across the entire room landing on the other side of the room “was that really needed?” Lorna asked looking Andy as he shrugged “he called you ‘sweet cheeks’” Andy said as he looked at her smirking “who even says sweet cheeks anymore” he said as Lorna laughed “so it was just because he used the term ‘sweet cheeks’” she asked as he nodded winking “obviously” as he heard the man from the other side of the room “who the hell do you think you are!” he yelled picking up a tennis ball as it glowed orange and he thru it at andy who raised his hand exploding it in midair before looking at him with an eyebrow raised “really” Andy asked as he waved his hand again as the man flew up and landed back on the ground where he was standing “since you didn't ask” Andy said as the man started to get up “my name is Andy Strucker” he said as the man went pail “your him?” as Andy nodded before turning to Lorna whispering “i didn't realise i was famous” making her smile before turning back to the man “your fenris?” he said as Andy nodded “half of it at least” as the man got up “look i'm sorry man i don't want trouble” as he walked out the room with the gadgets still attached to him. Andy walked back over to Lorna smiling “did you know i had a reputation?”he asked as she shook her head. They both laughed. She started training with her powers as Andy walked back over to Esme “you realise we wanted you to meet them not throw them across the room” she said as he shrugged “thought i'd make a good first impression” he said as he stood next to her, she avoided eye contact and he smirked. “Don't need your powers to guess what your thinking” he said as she looked at him “i,uh, don't know what you mean” she muttered as he chuckled. “yeah , sure, whatever you say” he said turning and walking out “you haven't finished your training” she said as he looked at the cement walls in a straight line as he focused on the center of each one as he raised his hand and punched outwards as they all explode as he looked at her “better?” he asked winking as walking truing at walking “i'll be in my room if i'm needed” he yelled turning the corner at the end of the hallway. 

Esme checked he was gone before walking up to Lorna “i think we should talk” she said as Lorna looked at her “oh yeah sure” she said as two metal daggers shot through the room and landed on the training dummy, one in each eye. “What are we talking about?” Lorna asked as Esme passed her a towel “we need to talk about Andy” she said as Lorna tensed for a second, barely noticeable, “yeah sure what about him” she asked as Esme sighed “his powers are getting increasingly powerful” she said as Lorna laughed “isn't that the point of training him?” she said as Emse shook he head “he's much stronger than he should be” she said as Lorna looked at her as she continued “we think he caused the building to shake yesterday” she said as Lorna nodded “oh yeah that was him” she said as Esme looked at her “how could you know that?” she asked as Lorna shrugged “the building shook and i just kinda knew it was him so i ran into his room and helped him calm down” she stated as Esme just looked at her “you should of reported this” she said as Lorna smirked “if i'd of went straight to report it instead of calming him down we’d be standing in rubble” she said looking at Esme who looked at her “do you think he’s capable of that?” she asked as Lorna nodded “from what i saw yesterday definitely” as Esme looked at her “i should go report this” she said as Lorna grabbed her arm “Andy is ok but if you start poking and prodding him your just more likely to make him lose control” she said as Esme thought for a second before nodding “ok but if it gets worse” she said as Lorna nodded “i'll let you know if it gets bad, i promise” she said as Esme nodded as she went to walk out of the room before freezing in her tracks. Andy got around the corner before realising he had left his phone on the table as you walk into the training room so turned around to go get it. As he got to the training room he could hear Lorna and Esme talking about him so decided to lean on the door and listen to them. As the conversation comes to and end Esme goes to walk out and sees him as he waves “happy you’re so worried about me” he said as he picked up his phone and left as Lorna sighed “i’ll go talk to him” Lorna said walking out of the training room.


	4. time bomb

Andy was laying on his bed listening to music with his headphones with his eyes closed as he opened them seeing Lorna leaning in his doorway as she waved at him smiling. He took his headphones off and smiled back at her. “Hey” she said as he looked at her “you ok?” she continued as she told him to budge up so she could lay down to. They both stared at the ceiling as he answered “yeah i'm good, besides everyone thinking i'm an ticking time bomb” he answered as she shrugged, he felt it against his shoulder “well you’re definitely one of the more fun explosives i've been around” he smirked at this “have there been other explosives that were fun?” he asked laying on his side so he could see her as she just winked and kissed him “i've had a fun life” she said as she kisses him again “your not the only person i've been with” she said as Andy flipped himself on her and kissed her again “guess i'm just going to have to make a lasting impression” he whispered in her ear as she grabbed his shirt and pulled him down to kiss her, using one hand to support himself he reached behind her tracing her spine with his finger and breaking the fabric with his powers as she laughed “i'm going to need to start keeping shirts here if you keep destroying them” she said into the kiss as he chuckled “they were in my way” he replied as he did the same to her bra as she slipped out of both as he worked his way down her neck again “someone really likes my chest” she said through moans as he reached her nipple and started playing with it with his tongue while pinching the other with his free hand causing her head to fall back into the cushions as he arched her back in response which made hi smile, which she felt against her skin, as his hand came off her other breast he trailed down her body tracing her lightly toned abs as he went. He reached her belt and went to undo it as he noticed it just flew off he looked up at her and she smiled “i have powers to remember?” she asked innocently as he chuckled as she slid her trousers off and laid there fully nude as he smiled “take a picture it lasts longer” she said pulling him back up to kiss him as he mumbled into the kiss “don't tempt me” as she laughed “maybe later” she said as she kissed him again. As she removed his shirt and he kissed down her neck trailing between her perfect breasts and down her stomach as she realised what he was doing she ran her fingers through his hair and pushed him down faster as he smirked “in a hurry there?” he asked as she just moaned and pushed him down faster. As he reached her core she was completely wet she wrapped her thighs around his head and tried to push him in as he takes his time with one long lick causing her to let out a deep moan as he does it again causing her to whimper “stop teasing” as he pushed his tongue in her causing her to moan even louder as her thighs tightened around his head and her fingers dug into the back of his head as he went deeper as he moved his hands, one grabbing her perfect ass the other he positioned so he could put two fingers in her which just made her moan more as he thrusted them in and out slowly causing her to whimper even more. “Oh god” she said, barely a whisper as she felt herself reacher her peak as his tongue focused on her clit massaging and rubbing it until her breathing became erratic as she said “i'm close” between the short breaths. Making his speed up his fingers and move his tongue faster and with more force as her thighs were so tight around his head he thought his head was about to burst as she climaxed as he swallowed as much as he could as she released her grip on him as he crawled back up the bed. “Well that was definitely an impression” she said, her hair was a mess, but she was still the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. “Told you i'd make an impression” he said as she kept panting “how’d you learn that” she asked as he grinned “i'm a 19 year old male, how do you think i learnt it?” he said rhetorically as she smiled “what else did you learn” she asked as he smiled and rolled back on top of her again as they started kiss and she mumbled in the kiss “i taste good” she chuckled as she made his belt fly off and trousers fly off as he smiles at her “your powers are very useful” he says as she smiles at him innocently “it has its perks” she said wrapping her legs around the back of his pulling him closer as she positioned him at her entrance as he moaned deeply into her ear making her back arch again as he thrust deep into her making him curse, she was tight, much tighter than he thought as they moaned in unison as he was deep inside of her. He looked deep in her shining green eyes as they kissed, full of passion and heat, kissed him as he started a steady rhythm pumping in and out of her thrusting with force that made her knees weak, with every thrust he hit her spot as if he was made specifically for her. she didn't last long under his constant pounding she felt the wave of bliss rush over her as her walls tightened around him making him curse as she rode out her climax as Andy kept pumping into her like a machine making her orgasm last longer. They kept going for hours, not that either complained, causing Lorna to climax at least another 4 times but she’d lost count her mind was completely blank as another wave of pure ecstasy hit her. This time it cause Andy to reach his limit as well as he moaned “i'm gonna…” and she grinded on him “it's ok i'm safe” and they climaxed together sharing the moment of pure bliss as they collapsed. Andy just about managed to fall to the side of Lorna as they both sighed “can i just sleep here from now on?” she laughed as they both panted “it's funny you think you have any other choice” he replied as they both laughed again. All of a sudden his door opened and Esme stood there looking at them both in shock.


End file.
